Wedding Bells
by nuriiko
Summary: Musa came back for her friend's wedding and the past catches up with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Bells**

_**Disclamer: They don't belong to me.**_

** I hope you guys will enjoy this. **

* * *

Riven was sitting on one of the tables swirling and sipping his wine, looking at the happily married couple surrounded by relatives and friends. Brandon and Stella were busy shaking hands and giving hugs and kisses to their guests. It was expected for them to be the first to be wed, a once debated topic back in school. As for him, everyone bet he'd be the last to be married. But now it would probably be never. He had a chance with a girl but he blew it away, and now he look for no other. He sighed as he raked his hair. _Time to congratulate the newly weds_, he thought as he made his way through the crowds. 

"Hey man. Congratulations!" Riven said as he shook hand with the groom whom responded with a thanks.

"Thanks for coming Riv. We really appreciate it" Stella said and gave him a hug and peck on the cheeks.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Riven replied.

"Have you met the others?" Brandon asked

"Yeah. Bloom and Sky -Your Maid of Honor and Best Man. Flora and Helia are still feeding each other. Techna and Timmy are dancing. Layla and Nabu. I'm not sure where they are but I did saw them earlier."

"Who do you think will be the next to be married?" Stella asked. "Brandon thinks it's Bloom and Sky. But I think it's going to be Flora and Helia"

"Whoever caught the bouquet I guess" Riven reply. "Well I'm just going to sit down and get myself some drink. Maybe I'll get lucky and get myself a girl" Riven winked.

"Don't get drunk," Brandon warned.

"I won't. I hold my liquor well. See ya later" Riven walked off to give others the chance to talk to the wedded couple.

"I'd like to congratulate the Bride and Groom – Stella and Brandon. Wishing you all the happiness you both deserve. And this song, composed by my dad for my mom, is dedicated for the newly weds." A girl with long midnight blue hair on the stage announced.

Riven who had busied himself to the booze looked through the crowds to stare at the girl and he wondered if it was just his imagination due to the booze or was it for real. But she was there singing and she was even more beautiful than the last time he had saw her. And her voice was just as beautiful as she is, which he finally able to hear after so long. He had bought her albums and hid them under his bed, and he'd listen to it every night before he goes to sleep. That was the best closest thing he could get, to remind him of her before she had left. He misses her, although he denied to all his friends.

When the song finished, she stepped down from the stage and made her way to one of the table and she sat alone, idly playing the utensils and sipping the wine. Riven made his way to her and sat on a chair next to hers. She haven't seems to notice his presence.

"You still sound good Musa" Riven said breaking her from her train of thoughts.

"Riven?" she sounded surprised. "I didn't expect - I mean I expect you to be here but I.." she trailed off. "Well so how are you?" she smiled as she blushed when realized that she had been rambling to the gorgeous man in front of her, who happened to be her ex.

"Good." He replied. "You just came? I didn't see you earlier"

"Yeah. My flight got delayed." Musa replied, as she played with the utensils again.

"Have you met the others?" Riven asked, trying to make the conversation as pleasant as he could. He wouldn't want to bring up the past, not yet at least. He wouldn't want her to get angry and left. All he wanted was for her to stay with him for now.

"No. I just came, and I went on stage straightaway. But I'll catch up with them later. I'm sure –" Musa was interrupted by the laughing and squealing of some girls, who were hugging Musa all over. Riven had known the girls for ages yet he still could not get use to them squealing and laughing like schoolgirls.

"You made it! You came" Layla squealed, which was rare of her to do so.

"Yeah it's been ages we have not heard of you" Bloom added.

"How was the flight sweetie?" Flora asked.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Musa" Techna said.

"Make way! Make room for the bride!" Stella's voice was heard. "Oh honey! You came for my wedding! I'm so happy!" Stella hugged her. "We've missed you! C'mon group hugs"

"Guys. Air." Musa gasp. Everyone gave some room for Musa and now, they are all standing by their better half.

"It's good to see you Musa" Brandon said who had his arms around Stella.

"Look at you!" Stella pulled Musa off from the chair. "You've grown so fast!" and she started crying. It had been so long everyone had seen her, since she left Alfea when her father was ill. She only left them a note, saying that she had to go home to take care of her father. Nobody was able to contact her since. No idea why she had decided to not even bothered about them. They only knew of her whereabouts when they received news that her father had passed on a year ago. They went for the funeral except for Riven, who was bitter that she left without telling him and claimed that he doesn't care but everyone knew otherwise.

"Hey. Hey. It's supposed to be a happy occasion. Not to cry on me! Come on Stell! You're the Princess of Sunshine. You're supposed to be the chirpiest of us all." Musa teased her.

"I am happy" Stell said in between sobs and hugging her again.

"You haven't called us enough" Bloom said.

"Yeah I've been busy with work since…" Musa trailed off, not wanting to mention about her father's death. Everyone nodded with understanding. "But I'm doing better now" Musa smiled. "And you guys are still talking to me even though I left without telling"

"We're your friends. We would understand." Flora said.

"Musa I'm sorry about your father and that I –" Riven was interrupted.

"It's alright Riven. I hadn't expect you to come for the wake" Musa said.

Riven was taken aback of her claims but he simply nodded. He knew he had told everyone that he didn't care anymore and he wouldn't attend the funeral. But he did. He came and hid behind one of the trees, away from the crowds. He saw her pale tear-stained face and the bloodshot eyes. He wanted to go to her and hold her and let her cry in his arms, but he didn't. He waited when everyone was gone and gave Musa her space. She stood under the bamboo tree where both her parents are buried next to each other.

It started to rain and she let the tears flowed. He saw her shivered and he wanted to hold her, keep her safe and warm – He loves her, had always love her, only the realization came too late. He was about to step out of the tree when two figured approached her, the blonde girl sheltered her with the umbrella and the guy with midnight blue hair gave his coat to Musa, and they led her off the cemetery. He had barely whispered her name – like a man yearning for his lover - and she had turn like as thou she had heard him and walked off when she couldn't find anyone else in the cemetery. He was frustrated with her, with himself – for getting in the situation.

"Hey they are playing a slow song!" Stella said, and it had broken Riven of his memories. "Let's dance!"

Their guys led the girls to the dance floor. Only Riven and Musa was left. The situation was awkward for them to be just standing, so Musa decided to help herself with some drinks.

"Would you like to dance?" Riven asked, when he approached her.

"You don't dance" Musa said, quirking an eyebrow.

Riven wanted to laugh at her expression but he held back. "I do now. Friendship sake?" he offered again. A smile tugs on her lips and she accepted his hands and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm impressed that you are able to dance well." Musa told Riven.

"School made us all learn how to dance" Riven explained.

"You've changed. Everyone changed" Musa said. "Look at Techna and Timmy. They are more intimate now. Bloom has grown more graceful. Flora is still the same sweet girl I know. She has always been the most mature among us. Layla is still as confident as ever. Stell is married"

"Well, it's been five years. But I can assure you that Stella's vanity is still there. You should been around during their wedding planning" Riven explained and Musa laughed.

They molded onto each other perfectly, just like before, and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and felt his warmth. Riven hadn't expect her to lean on him but he welcome the petite fairy and he placed his hands onto her small back. He could smell her hair and felt the smooth skin of her bareback. _ It's been so long_, both thought. They made a picture-perfect couple in love; one could have mistaken them for the bride and groom. The song ended and it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet.

"Aren't you going?" Riven asked.

"Marriage not really my kind of thing. I'll pass" Musa said as she look at the girls forming a crowd behind Stella, pushing and knocking each other off. She thought she heard Layla saying something 'That should be mine' and Techna was calculating where the bouquet will fall.

"Alright girls No Magic!" Stella said and she threw it behind her before she whispered a spell. _See the future of love for all, May this bouquet correctly fall. Find the girl whose love is pure and sure. Let her heart be kindled with the one she love and hold dear._

It was chaotic. 'No Magic' was an understatement. Flora used her Ivy Wrap, which was burned by Bloom, which made the bouquet caught fire slightly. Then Layla used Tide and Wave to put the fire off. Techna was still calculating. The others were using their own powers. Musa was laughing at their antics and Riven felt tingles along his spine when he heard her laugh and the blush the crept on the cheeks.

"Aren't they funny. I haven't laugh like this for ages" Musa said, her eyes were twinkling. Riven smiled.

"Musa!" Bloom shouted to her. She turned around only to catch the falling bouquet, or at least what's left of it..

"Congratulations! You caught the bouquet!" Layla said.

"I guess it shouldn't be long" Bloom winked at her.

"I wasn't even participating. You can have it." She frowned.

"It's yours Musa" Techna said. "I could have gotten it if everyone had not used Magic" Everyone laughed.

Stella and Brandon were already off to their new home. The others were sitting drinking, talking and laughing. Soon it was time for everyone to go home. Musa was told that the day after, there would be a dinner hosted by Stella. Only the Winx and the Heroes were invited and they had made sure Musa said yes.Well, Musa said Yes only after she made a phone call to Stella and asked for special request.

"So how are you going to get back to your hotel" Riven asked.

"Oh take a cab or something." Musa said.

"In a hurry?" he casually asked.

"Nope not really. I haven't unpack my stuffs thou, but I won't be going too anyway. I'm leaving the morning after the dinner." Musa said as she waited by walkway for some cab. Riven mouthed 'Oh' and was disappointed.

"Since you're not in a hurry, why don't we go around Magix. A lot of things have changed. I'll drive." Riven said, pulling Musa along before she protest

Riven had drove around showing her the best pubs and clubs, had some drinks and dance. The buildings and skyscrapers, that was once forest. He even showed her Alfea, Red Fountain and The Cloud Tower. After driving around, he stopped at the beach. Musa who had been sleeping at the passenger seat woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily, as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"The beach, where we - all of us - used to hang out. Come on. Let's take a look a the stars. It's one thing we never did here. We had picnics, we went swimming, we played games here but we never thought of looking at stars here at night." Riven said.

Musa glanced at the clock on the car showing it was already midnight. "We had curfew when we were schooling remember. We had to be back by ten."

They spent about half an hour looking at the stars on the hood of the car. It was hot initially, but Musa had used magic to cool it down with just enough warmth from the cooling sea breeze. They had watched the stars in silence, both to their own thoughts.

"Have you seen the school year book?" Riven asked Musa, breaking the silence.

"Nope. I had almost forgotten about it. Maybe I'll get one of the girls to bring them over for dinner tomorrow" She said.

"Why wait for tomorrow when you can see it tonight." Riven said.

"You brought it along in you car?" Musa asked, in a surprised toned, which Riven had laughed.

"No silly, it's at my home of course. Come on, let's go. I even got the disc for the dance." And he slid off the hood and get into the car. Musa hadn't really wanted to go, because she was afraid that unwanted things might happen. But they had really spent the whole day together without bringing up the past, and Riven had been nice and she did enjoy his company. Besides, she wondered where he stay and finally, she hopped into the passenger seat.

* * *

**Oh Please I hope you like it and will Review it. Next chapter coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

For those who are wondering what exactly happen to Musa, well, 5 yrs ago, her father was ill, and she had to go back home to care for her father. And she had left without telling them, only left them a note. But there is also a reason why she left without telling any of her friends especially Riven.

Thank you for the reviews.

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons**I have not read the winx fic you mention. Maybe it's because I'd always do a search on characters Musa & Riven and maybe the author did not categorize it under the two characters.

**SlyrTempest**As I had mention (above) there are reasons why she left without telling, and it will be revealed in this chapter.

Wedding Bells : Chapter 2

She should have known better than to follow him home. Should have known better than to drink too much which clouded her judgments and got lost in him, and damn that broken glass that got her into this situation. Musa laid on the bed with the sheets covered her body and she was deep in thought as she looked out of the gigantic window that ran from the floor to the ceiling across the room to see the full moon.

Musa sat up slowly, holding the cooling sheet against her chest, and she felt Riven stirred. She stayed still, not wanting to wake him up. She was not ready to see that deep-set eyes and the ruffled hair of his. She looked over at the sleeping form on the other side of the bed. He looked more toned than he was five years ago and she couldn't stop appreciating the Adonis that sprawled in bed, clad only waist down, with the sheet shared by them. Her eyes ran from his face to the muscles of his arms, chest and torso. It was so nice to run her fingers through hair and over his body and it brought her back to the recent activity they had, and she blushed at the thought.

When Riven wasn't awake, she slipped off the bed and put on his shirt, which was nearest to her and made her way to the window. From where she stood, she could see the full moon and the stars reflected on the wide-open sea. It's funny that he should built his house on the edge of the cliff _(A/N Imagine Dr BlackJack house location– Japanese Anime)_, as it was the place they used to get away from the other couples. This place meant so much to both of them then. It was the place they made love with each other for the first time, after which they had marked their love on one of the trees. And she wondered if it was still there. She looked slightly to her right; of where the tree was suppose to be. All she saw was the flat land that stretches out to the edge of the cliff, and she shook her head and then looked ahead towards her own reflection with a bitter smile.

She shouldn't be surprise that it wasn't there anymore but she would like to take a look at the carvings they made on the tree again. She wanted to run her fingers over the embedded bark and wondered if what he said was true, all those promises and – she stopped herself from thinking of the past. It was the past, and she had moved on, she choose to move on and it wasn't her fault that she left the Winx, especially him.

Her mind wondered to the past of the last time they met and talk. They had gone out for a movie. She had received news the night before of her father illness, and she wanted to tell him about it, that she might need to go back home for good. She didn't know how to tell him or how he would react if he knew she had to leave. She wasn't herself when she was with him that day, and neither was he. Before they went back, Riven wanted to talk, which was good that he suggested it first.

They sat in one of the parks, and he told her that he cared deeply for her but wasn't sure if he was in love with her, and he wasn't really ready. She would have screamed at him, pestered him for an answer to what were the meanings to the things he had said about after they made love. She would have asked him if it was because Brandon proposed to Stella that made him feel that way. She could and would have said something, but she didn't. Her thoughts went to her father. She had simply stared out, lost with her turmoil and she decided to pretend to understand him and not tell him of her situation. It hurts to hear him said that, but maybe it was better and easier for her this way. And the girls – she couldn't burden them and importantly she didn't want to talk about what happened. And so she left.

She collected herself back to the present, starring out the window once again and breath against her refection. She couldn't stay much longer. She had to leave. She moved across the room to his side of the bed and cast a spell on him –wake him up when it's near time for Stella's dinner – and she went on a search for her fallen clothing. Her dress had ended at the edge of the bed on the floor and as she reached for it, a tower of CDs toppled. She wasn't sure to be horrified or happy to find that Riven had kept her recordings under the bed and as she dug deeper under the bed, she found old photos of Riven and herself, still in good condition. She wondered if Riven has feelings for her. It was unthinkable but – the pictures, the CDs, the house on the cliff, the way he had looked into her eyes, the way he held and touched her few hours ago – she had to held back the tears. She had moved on, she choose too and even if he has feelings for her, she just couldn't. She opened a portal that linked to her suite after she got dressed, and left her past behind.

--

Riven turned to his side and put his arm across the bed only to grab nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and notice that Musa was not with him. The other side of the bed was already cold, indicating that she wasn't there for a while. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He wondered where she had gone and a thought hit him that she might have left him. He looked around his room and searched if there were any messages left for him. None. He looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark and he wondered if it was the same early morning or was it the night after. He glanced at the clock across the room and it showed half past seven, and if the clock is functioning properly, it can't be the same morning.

"Damn it!" he swore. He is going to be late for Stella and Brandon's dinner, which is held at eight. He jumped off the bed and headed for the shower.

He had forgotten about his bandaged wound and got it wet when he turned on the tap. With a string of colorful swears, he undid the bandage. The cut was healing. Musa did a good stitch to the wound. It's funny how a small accident – a broken glass that he tried to catch, which ended cutting his palm - could end them in such situation, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad but he couldn't help smiling as he remembered the night before.

Musa had been worried about him when he got the cut and she ordered him to sit while she attended to the wound. He tried to protest - that it was nothing - but she gave him the look and he had no choice but to obliged. She was working on the wound with extreme care and concentration. He could see, the way her brow came together, the way she bit her lips and her long lashes, which partially hid her beautiful eyes. She would occasionally tuck her long hair back behind her ears when her fallen hair would be too distracting for her work.

She was so beautiful, he thought and sometimes he wondered it was just his imagination that she was there with him. Although he could feel her hands working on the bandage, he still wanted to reach for her, just a bit, to feel if it was real, if she was real. Her hair fell off from the corner of her ears, and he helped her tuck it in. He should have let go of his hands but the light brush of his fingers on her cheeks made his heart on fire and he had to touch her again. And he strokes her cheeks with his thumb and it made her look up at him. He stroked her again - her cheeks, her lips - and her eyes fluttered at his touch and he did the one thing he wanted for so long. He kissed her.

Her hands instinctively moved to his chest when he bent over to kiss her and he thought she would have pushed him away, but it stayed there, neither pushing nor pulling. She had not responded to his kiss, but it didn't stop him from deepening it and soon her tensed frame relaxed and she parted her lips slightly. He took the opportunity to run his tongue in her and pull her up from the floor to him, which made her straddle on him. A part of his conscious told him to stop, that it wasn't fair for her. But he didn't care. She ignites his yearnings; his desires and he wanted her now and forever.

They had moved from the hall to his room, dropping the clothes along the way to the bed. And as she lay naked on his bed, her pale skin contrasted against the mahogany-colored sheet and her long black silken hair. She had changed over the past five years; her breast was bigger and fuller yet still perky. She had curvier hips and surprisingly, she was clean beneath. Her heavy lidded eyes, called out to him and he could no longer restrain himself and he plunged into oblivion with her.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear readers. I am so sorry for the seems-like forever update of this story. Well I have a very good reason for this. I am pregnant. And well, pregnant woman have moods, and I really have not been writing much. I have my ideas all in my head; yeah I'm just too lazy to write. I hope you'd be patient with me. For all the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for liking the story this far and wanting more


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

Sorry for the very, very, very, unbelievably long story. I was pregnant and delivered in June 2008. Thus the slow update and all.

In the first chapter, I mentioned that Musa said YES to the dinner after she called Stella and asked for special request, and the special request is…Read on to find out! Anyway, as for summary, Musa left because her father was ill and Musa did not tell anyone of her situation especially to Riven because he broke up with her. To her, it simplifies things. She doesn't have to worry about "breaking" Riven's heart because she had to go away. Weather or not Riven broke up with her, she'd still have to leave. And I'm quite sure that when the other party broke up with you, you wouldn't talk about your problems to them coz it make you look like you asking for sympathy.

Thank you for the reviews.

**Charlotte**:Ok I changed it to M theme. Thou seriously, I dun quite find it too sexual. Haha. Maybe I'm old that's all.

**Chichicutie**:Well, Musa left (again) for a reason. You'll find out in this chapter.

**Wedding Bells : Chapter 3**

Riven parked his bike at the Restaurant, which held Stella's and Brandon's dinner. He was already forty-five minutes late and he was sure that he would receive Stella's non-stop nagging, which this time he would welcome it to avoid the awkward moment between him and Musa. It was a good thing he rode because if he were to drive, he would have reach much later due to the traffic conditions. And in times like this he wished he was a wizard, like Nabu so that he could go through space portal to reach his destination. Riven stepped into the restaurant and was greeted by a lady at the counter.

"Good evening sir. Do you have any reservations?" The lady asked.

"Yes Mandy" Riven saw her nametag. "That would be under Stella and Brandon and you can call me Riven" He replied, giving her a charming smile, which made her blush. However, Riven was actually having flips in his stomach. He couldn't last remember when he had that - except the day before when he heard and saw Musa on stage at Stella and Brandon's wedding. And Musa is the reason why he was feeling that way at the moment. He wondered if she would still come for the dinner after what happened last night.

"Yes of course sir. Kara, please escort Mr. Riven to _Emerald _"Mandy said, after checking the reservation list. "This way sir" Kara led him to the elevator. The special rooms are named after precious stones and are situated on the third level of the restaurant behind close doors, as to allow privacy for the guests. The whole level rotates, which allow the guests to enjoy the three hundred sixty degrees of the spectacular scenery– the beach, the lake and the mountains thus making this one of the most expensive restaurant in Magix.

Kara opened the door and Riven stepped into room where his friends have been waiting. He saw Musa, but she had her back on him and she didn't turn. He realized there were two more people than the usual group, and he wondered who they were. They must be of someone important if Stella were to invite them.

"Oh there you are!" Stella called. "We've been waiting for ages and we are famished! Any longer we would die of starvation"

"That's only you Stell" Layla commented.

"Sorry guys, you know how I like to make a grand entrance." Riven made his way to the only empty seat, in between Brandon and Sky, which was directly opposite of Musa.

"We have already ordered, the food should be here any minute. Would you like to have anything Riven?" Bloom asked.

"Anything you guys ordered would be fine for me" he switched off the holographic menu in front of his seat. "So we have two more guests than the usual group. No introduction?" Riven looked at the midnight blue hair guy and the blonde girl. They look familiar to him, but he couldn't place them.

"Hi. I'm Galatea. I was a student of Alfea. One year junior to the girls. I've seen you around in school, but just occasional run into." Galatea introduced herself. Galatea is a long-haired blonde beauty that has grey-blue eyes which sparkles when she smiles, and she was gentle, polite and sweet. Riven took a liking to the girl straight away. "I'm actually Musa's cousin. And this is Jared. I thought you might remember him, but it seems you don't."

"Jared?" The name did ring the bell.

"Yes. I came to Red Fountain for a while and I was in the school editorial group. If you remember, I wrote an article on Musa once." Jared spoke.

"Oh yes of course. It is nice to see you again" Riven said with gritted teeth. "I hardly recognize you." He said, less warmly than he had with Galatea. He remembered Jared. The guy had asked Musa out once and wanted more than just friends with her. He even gave her a peck on her cheek. Of course he only had known about it months after the incident happened, yet the thought of remembering that it took placed made Riven want to slaughter Jared. And seeing Jared with Musa as close friends now doesn't make him feel better. For a second, he recognize them both at Musa's father's funeral.

"Galatea is the Princess of Melody" Bloom explained to Riven who broke his train of thoughts.

"So I guess you will be taking over the throne someday?" Stella asked.

"No actually. Musa is." Galatea continues to explain after seeing everyone's surprised expression. "Actually, Musa's mother and mine are siblings, her mother being the elder. Thus technically, Musa's mother should have been the rightful throne and followed by her heir. But Musa's mother left the palace when she was fifteen. She didn't quite like to rule Melody and we could neither find her nor her heir. That is until I went to Alfea and met Musa."

"So you are saying that once the current Queen descended from the throne, Musa will be the Queen?"

"Yes. So actually, now, the Princess of Melody is Musa" Galatea explained further. :"It's a matter of time that she will be Queen and I'm sure she'll make a great Queen."

"Wow. Why didn't you say anything about that Musa?" Stella asked.

"I didn't find it necessary actually. Oh the food's here." Musa said, trying to break the topic.

Riven and Musa hardly joined the group's conversation. While Riven had been stealing glances at Musa, she kept her head down most of the time concentrating on her food and only looked up when she was imposed with questions, which she only gave a short answer. It was time for dessert when Jared stood up from his chair and wanted to make an announcement.

"Please I'd like to make an announcement. Firstly, I'd like to thank Stella and Brandon for this wonderful dinner. And it really is nice to see my old friends again." Riven had to scoffed to that. "Tonight is a very special night for me and hopefully for Musa." Jared took out a box from his pocket and kneel down to Musa. He opened the box and revealed a ring. "Musa, I know we have only been together only few months. But I have been in love with you since I first met you in Alfea. And I just couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"This is unexpected. Someone is going to be heartbroken" Layla whispered to Nabu.

Riven couldn't believe what he heard. But seeing is believing. He wanted to beat the hell out of the man who stole Musa from him. But he was paralyzed onto his seat as reality struck him that he lost her, again. He prayed that she would say 'no' and that she was still in love with him. In fact it doesn't matter if she was or wasn't in love with him, as long as she were to say 'No' he would be happy for the moment.

Musa was speechless. She didn't know what to say. It was too sudden for her and after what happened last night she wasn't sure what to do. She felt guilty. Jared had always been there for her. He was her best friend and more. His sincerity, thoughtfulness and selfless-being had crawled into her heart and stayed there. He was special to her.

"Musa?" Jared called to her.

"Oh Jared. I don't know what to say." And she felt her tears flowed. Jared slipped the ring into her finger and she looked at it. She was overwhelmed, confused and scared and she did the only thing she knew – she threw herself into his arms.

Everyone was quite baffled at what happened. Nobody knew that Jared and Musa were a couple. Although they had not known the cause of Musa's and Riven's break up, still they hoped that someday Musa and Riven will get back together. They glanced at Riven to check if he was alright. He gave a straight face but his eyes gave him away.

Brandon placed his hand on his shoulder, "Riv, you alright?"

Riven turned to look at his friend and gave a smile. "Sure why not." He stood up and picked up his glass. "Congratulations - To both of you. I guess it is true that whoever caught the bouquet from the bride will be next to marry. I wish you both happiness" and he gulp his wine. "If you excuse me, I've got things to do" He had to get away.

…

"I hope Riven is alright" Bloom said to her friends after dinner. "He doesn't look good"

"Dude after what happened, I'm sure he's devastated. They got along well yesterday." Brandon said.

"Isn't Jared the guy Stella introduced to Musa back in school?" Timmy asked.

"She did more than introduce. She practically match made them when Musa was with Riven" Layla said.

"Hey Riven was such a jerk than. I still think he is. Well sometimes. But I only had Musa's interest at heart." Stella defended herself. "And Jared is a nice guy."

"Yes he is." Flora said. "But it is sad to see Riven and Musa not together. We got used to seeing them together when we were in school. Sometimes it's hard to imagine them being with someone else."

"It's been five years. People change. Hearts change." Helia said.

"He looked like he was going to kill Jared anytime. I remembered when he attacked me just because he thought I was hitting on Musa." Nabu said as he recall the event.

"Well I hope Riven would not do anything stupid." Sky said.

"Knowing him, he would probably do something stupid." Nabu said.

…

He was sitting on a bench in a park opposite of Linux Grand Hotel, drowning his sorrows away. Bottles of liquor littered around him on the floor. He didn't know how much he had drank but he knew it wasn't enough because the scene at the restaurant and the scene of him with Musa the night before kept playing in his mind and he wanted to get rid of it. Or he could find Musa and asked her if it was true, she's getting married. He wanted to know if the night before had meant anything to her. He downed his last drop and strode towards the building.

…

He unlocked the door quietly and slipped into the room. He saw her standing by the window sipping her wine. She was wearing her low cut back translucent red night gown that reaches to her mid thigh. Beneath it, she wore only a pair of thongs. He looked around the room. The outer piece of cloth to cover her up was on the bed, together with some other clothes that she has yet to pack. She must have thought that she would be alone to be wearing such revealing outfit. He could see that she was lost in thoughts because she did not notice that he was there. She sighed and took a look at the ring on her finger. It is one of the most precious stone in the universe and very rare to find.

"Beautiful ring isn't it" She dropped her glass, when she heard his voice.

"Riven!" she turned to face him. "How- How did you -"

"I'm a specialist, I could easily find where you stay and break into your room." He walked towards her.

"Stop! Don't come closer! Or-" Musa warned. She covered her chest, suddenly realizing that she is almost bare in front of him. She moved away from him until her back hits the wall.

"Or what Musa?" Riven asked. He had Musa pinned in between his arms and he moved closer towards her. She instinctively put her hands onto his chest and tried to push him away.

"Riven, let go of me." She pleaded, still trying to push him while she looked away.

"Why won't you look at me?" Riven whispered into her ears and wound a few stands of her hair around his fingers. He breathes in her scent.

"Riven. Please." She begged, trying to push him away. "You're drunk"

"Not drunk enough" he trailed his lips from her ears to her neck and kissed it. His lips lingered, occasionally kissing the subtle skin on her collar bone and neck. His other hand slides down her body to cup her breast. "Doesn't last night mean anything to you?" He flicked her already erected nipple with his finger and he could hear her breath hitched.

"Last night was a mistake. You should know that." She whimpered due to the fact he had that effect on her.

"No it wasn't!" He banged his fist on the wall. Frustrated with Musa trying to push him away, he placed both his palms onto her cheeks and pulled her in and kissed her lips.

She struggled from his grasp. And with her last strength she managed to push him away and gave him a slap across the face. "What are you trying to do?"

Riven had not anticipated the slap and he was angry at her for the question. _What was he trying to do? He was trying to make her realize that she still loves him, and he still loves her_. "What am I trying to do?" he grabbed her by the shoulders "I wanted to know why you left me five years ago without telling and last night… Damn it Musa! Stop denying! Just stop denying that you still love me! And - and I still love you."

Musa pushed his hands away from her shoulders. "You still love me?!" Her tone was full of anger. "If my memories serve me right, it was you who told me that you don't and why should it bother you when I left and just when or how exactly within these 5 years you were in love with me?"

"Musa. I'm .. I'm sorry. I was scared. I had always loved you. I realized that when you left. I'm sorry. I- I just can't loose you again. Please give me a chance. Give us a chance." Riven pleaded.

She turned away from him. "Just because you told me you love me, would not make me go back to you Riven. It's been five years, I've changed, I've moved on. And you should too. I'm sorry."

"But last night. It felt so right. It had always felt right with you"

"Like, I've said Riven. Last night was a mistake." Musa had her back on him, and she was holding herself.

"Musa..."

"I'm engage Riven, I'm getting married. Please. Just leave." She looked vulnerable and hurt. Just like the time he had hurt her for being with Darcy. He wanted to comfort her but he knew he had no right too, for it was him who caused the grievance.

"I need to know." Riven spoke softly. "Do you love him?"

"He's special to me. He's my best friend and more. And Yes I love him"

"I see." Riven had his head down, his fist clenched. He almost couldn't breathe as he felt the pain in his heart. He was crushed. "Well. I wish you all the happiness Musa" he mustered whatever left of his broken heart and leave the room.


End file.
